Tickle Monster
by Crystalteen
Summary: Bobby leaves a nine-year-old Sam and thirteen-year-old Dean alone in their motel room to go stock up on more supplies. Little Sammy isn't in the happiest mood and Dean takes it into his hands to cheer his baby brother with none other than the Tickle Monster. Cute one-shot.


**A** **/N: Hey, everyone! :D :D**

 **I've recently been inspired to write this one-shot, courtesy of how I have spent over a week binge reading multiple fluffy stories about Sam and Dean. This idea came rushing to my head and I couldn't ignore how much I _loved it._ :)**

 **Summary: Bobby leaves a young Sam and Dean alone in their motel room to go stock up on more supplies. Little Sammy isn't in the happiest mood and a teenage Dean takes it into his hands to cheer his baby brother with none other than the Tickle Monster.**

 **Also, there are a couple of swear words in this one-shot, but nothing major.**

 **In this one-shot, Sam is 9 and Dean is 13.**

 **Share your thoughts in the reviews. I appreciate all of your feedback, so please review. :)**

* * *

Bobby had been left in charge of Sam and Dean ever since John left to get to the bottom of another case. He had been gone for the past week, leaving Bobby to watch over his sons in their newest motel room. Although, it didn't take long for Bobby to realize that the Winchesters were starting to run low on supplies for hunting; and with John away, that made it his responsibility to stock up on silver bullets, holy water, salt, and the list could really go on for miles. He could've sent Dean with the appropriate amount of money - considering he was John's oldest and most experienced child - but judging by how dark it was getting, Bobby didn't want to risk sending the boy out on his own.

In all honesty, Bobby didn't really care about the amount of training that John had raised his sons on. John wasn't there at the moment, meaning that Bobby was the father figure and Dean and Sam were playing the role of _his_ children. However, in order to keep them safe, Bobby knew that he had to leave the motel to gather more gear. It was better to be safe than sorry, and he sure as hell wasn't planning to put the lives of his best friend's sons in danger. If anything bad happened to Sam or Dean while they were in Bobby's care, John would have his head on a mantle.

Dean was currently sitting on the motel bed that he shared with Sam, leaning against the backboard and flipping through a comic book. He had recently finished taking a shower, so his hair was noticeably damp and he was dressed in a black T-shirt with a pair of plaid pajama pants. Sam, on the other hand, was wearing his favorite pair of Batman pajamas - considering he was only nine and cartoons and superheros were basically ninety percent of his life. His little feet were left bare, despite how Bobby had tried convincing him to put on a pair of socks to protect his toes from getting cold. It _was_ the middle of autumn, after all; but Sam didn't care. All he cared about right now was trying to get Bobby to stay.

The fatherly figure had just finished pulling on his jacket, but that didn't stop the youngest Winchester from grabbing the hem and trying to pull it back off.

"Bobby, _please_ don't go!" Sam whimpered, causing Dean to peek up from his comic book just enough to see what was happening. The corner of his lip twitched just a little in amusement. The sight of little Sammy - who looked more like he was seven instead of nine - trying to stop the taller and much more burly Bobby from walking out the door was quite funny and, whether Dean admitted or not, very cute.

With a sigh, Bobby knelt down until he was at eye level with the youngest Winchester. "I'm not going to be gone that long, Sam," he said in the most assuring voice that he could pull off, "I'll be right back before you know it. I just need to get a little shopping done."

"Can I go with you?" Sam asked. He put his famous puppy dog eyes on display and decided to kick it up a notch more by puckering out his bottom lip.

Bobby tried his hardest to put on a stern face, but failed. A cheeky grin molded its way across the lips and he couldn't help but chuckle by how adorable the kid was. "Put the puppy dog face away, little man." Bobby said as he ran his hand through Sam's hair, ruffling it up. "I'm afraid you're too young."

Dean immediately let out a laugh and dropped his attention back down to his comic book, flicking to the next page. He almost felt tempted to brag about how John had taken him along for the ride multiple times when they were stocking up on supplies, but decided to keep his mouth shut when Bobby sent him a warning stare. At the same time, Sam glared at his older brother - but that only made the scene more hilarious to Dean since Sam's glare consisted of a scrunched up nose, narrowed eyes, and tightly pressed lips.

"In case you've forgotten," Sam said, suddenly sounding smart as he turned his attention back over to Bobby, "I'm nine years old now. That's almost two whole hands." As if they were evidence, the youngest Winchester held up nine fingers, making the fatherly figure snicker a bit more.

"I know, little buddy. But it's getting late and you'll be having to get to bed soon." Bobby stood back up, leaving Sam to look down at the carpeted floor and slump his little shoulders in defeat. "As for _you,_ " Bobby said, waiting for Dean to look up from his comic book again before he continued, "just because I'm leaving you in charge of your brother until I get back doesn't mean that you're allowed to make him wait on you hand and foot."

Dean slapped his comic book down on his lap and stared at Bobby in utter disbelief. "Then what the hell is the point of _having_ a little brother?" he asked, which immediately resulted in Sam crossing his arms over his chest and shooting his brother another childish glare.

"I'm not kidding, boy." Bobby couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. The eldest Winchester sure did get his mouth from his old man, and as a teenager, it was slowly beginning to escalate. "While I'm gone, there will be no going out, no inappropriate TV shows, and absolutely _no scary stories._ "

Dean scoffed, taking a quick peek at Sam before he glanced at Bobby again. "You're joking, right?" He watched as the fatherly figure adjusted the collar of his jacket. "How in the hell am I supposed to have any fun tonight if I can't scare the little runt? That's part of being an older brother!"

Bobby flicked his eyebrows up in dead seriousness, "Dean, I'm being serious. Remember when you told him that Jell-O was an evil blob that demons created to devour peoples' insides just so he would give you his dessert? He was scared to death and refused to sleep by himself for a month!"

At the mention of the 'evil blob', a bright shade of pink swept across Sam's cheeks and an amused grin curled up on the corners of Dean's lips. Sam would never admit it, but he knew that he should've known that Dean had been lying to him since he said 'the blob only targeted pain in the ass younger brothers'.

"Yeah, that was a good month." The oldest Winchester picked his comic book back up and snickered. "Eating two servings of Jell-O every night was a hell of a lot better than just eating one."

Bobby pointed a finger at him, keeping his eyebrows raised, "We're _not_ going to go through that again, Dean. No scary stories. I mean it."

Already caught up in his comic book again, Dean replied in an absent tone, "All right, all right. I get it."

"Good." Bobby glanced down at Sam again, who was already giving the puppy dog face one last try. Bobby put on his best comforting smile and gently patted the younger Winchester's cheek. "Don't worry, Sammy. I'll be back soon. The two of you can help yourselves to whatever of the pizza is left in the fridge and make sure to get a good night's rest." After that, the fatherly figure planted a quick kiss against Sam's forehead and sent a departing wave in Dean's direction. Without even looking up from his comic book, Dean made a gesture that was supposed to represent him saluting. And finally, after confirming that his keys and wallet were in his pocket, Bobby walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Sam and Dean were officially on their own for the night.

* * *

It had only been ten minutes since Bobby left and the younger Winchester wouldn't stop releasing heavy sighs. He was now lying flat on the other bed - the one John and Bobby had no choice but to share for the first night before John received information on his banshee case and left. Although, Sam wouldn't stop rolling around, flopping over onto his stomach at one moment to bury his face in a pillow and then turning over so he could be staring at the ceiling. And if there was one thing that Dean found extremely irritating, it was the endless squeaking of the other bed's cheap springs that were interrupting his reading. It wasn't like Sam's constant sighing was helping either.

" _Dean,_ " Sam whined from where he was now lying near the foot of the bed, "I'm _bored._ "

The eldest Winchester peeked up from his comic book, clearly annoyed, "Then go do something."

"Like what?" Sam asked as he used the bed's covers - which looked pretty, but felt almost papery - to pull himself back up into a sitting position.

"I don't care," was the blunt reply, followed by the suggestion, "go take a bath."

"I already took one."

Dean looked back at his comic book and flipped to the next page, "Then go watch Scooby Doo or Looney Tunes or something." He scanned his eyes across it to make it look like he was reading, but in reality, he was admiring how hot he thought Wonder Woman looked in her starry shorts and close-fitting shirt.

"They're not on at this time."

The irritation began to noticeably increase in Dean's voice, "Then go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Unlike his brother, Sam was more of a morning person; but that didn't shake how he wasn't in the mood to go to sleep. He had something much more important on his mind - something that wouldn't allow him to fall asleep anytime soon.

"Then you have no choice but to come up with something to do on your own! Just shut up and leave me alone!" Dean exclaimed, causing his little brother to flinch a little; but Dean didn't notice. He was too busy checking out Wonder Woman as she threw a punch at Superman's jaw.

With a small huff, Sam slumped his shoulders and looked down at his lap in a mixture of sorrow and boredom. That immediately caught the eldest Winchester's attention. His little brother _never_ backed down from him that easily. It was practically in the Winchesters blood to egg each other on, no matter the situation. If anything, Dean expected the nine-year-old to get up and start jumping on the bed to aggravate him even more, or to at least call him a jerk and storm off into the bathroom just to get away; but Sam didn't even retaliate. Instead, he remained silent at the foot of the other bed, swaying his little legs over the edge and hanging his head.

"Sam?" Concern glistened in Dean's eyes as he finally decided to close his comic book and set it aside. When his little brother didn't respond, Dean was positive that something was bothering him - and it went beyond the lines of their brotherly bickering. "Sammy, what's going on? What's wrong?" The eldest Winchester stood up, but just as he was about to walk over to the other bed, he found himself practically diving beside Sam when he heard the sound of a sniffle.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean gently placed his hand against his little brother's cheek and was surprised to feel it wet. Then, still being careful, Dean made Sam turn his head - only to reveal that tears were brimming in his innocent eyes and leaking down his face. In less than a second, Dean began to feel guilty - which was something that he rarely ever felt since it was part of 'the family business' to track down and kill evil beings without letting any emotions get in the way.

If there was one thing that Sam absolutely _hated,_ it was crying in front of other people - especially Dean. So, he quickly wiped away as many of his tears as he could, sniffling a little more in the process.

"Sammy, what's the matter?" Dean asked with his voice drowning in sympathy - another emotion that he rarely felt. "Come on, talk to me." He looped his arm around his much tinier brother and pulled him even closer to his side, "Why are you crying?"

Sam wiped away a few more tears and glanced up to see Dean's face, answering through sniffles, "I-I miss Bobby ... h-he l-left us, Dean..."

"He only left to buy more supplies for Daddy, Sam. He'll be back soon. It's only been twelve minutes." Dean decided to leave out the information that not all hunting gear was simple to find and Bobby most likely wouldn't be back until morning. The poor nine-year-old had a very sensitive heart and was already crying; but when Dean was the one who was starting to address John as 'Daddy', you knew damn well that he was willing to do anything to help his brother feel better.

"B-but..." Another tear dripped down Sam's face, but before he could wipe it away, Dean did it for him. "D-Daddy promised us t-that h-he would come b-back ... a-and he h-hasn't..."

As soon as those words left the younger Winchester's mouth, Dean could've sworn that he felt his heart break. There was still so much that Sam had to learn about being a hunter, but he was still too young to understand a majority of it. So, it was up to Dean to explain it in the shortest terms possible.

"Sammy ... Sammy, look at me." He gently placed his hand under Sam's chin and tilted his head back so the two of them were looking into each others eyes again. By this point, Dean was fighting the strong urge to frown. "You know that Daddy and Bobby are very dedicated to their work. They have to keep on top of all of these cases in order to keep us and many other people safe from the evil in this world. But no matter how busy they are and how often they're away, that doesn't change how much they love us. Daddy promised us he would be back and guess what? He will be before we know it. Same goes for Bobby."

Sam nodded a little, rubbing the remaining tears away from his cheeks and eyes. Dean was relieved that he had managed to get his little brother to stop crying, but he could tell that Sam was still pretty upset. The poor kid hardly saw their old man and he never did get the chance to know just how much of a wonderful woman their mother was. And what made it all even worse was the fact that when John _was_ around, he was usually caught up in cleaning his guns and almost babying his other weapons.

The eldest Winchester figured that his younger brother would understand their father better when he got older; but as for now, Sammy was nine years old - just an innocent kid that Dean wanted to help cheer up. And within seconds, an idea came to mind, causing a mischievous glint to flicker across Dean's eyes. He slowly stood up from the bed and raised his head towards the ceiling, pretending to study it as he put on his best demon-hunting face. If there was one main skill that Dean was a master at, it was lying - so he was a pretty damn good actor when he wanted to be.

"Sammy..." Dean spoke quietly and cautiously, "...do you hear that?"

Sam immediately glanced up towards the ceiling with confusion bubbling in his eyes, "Hear what, De?"

At the sound of his brother calling him by his nickname, Dean had to crank his head up a little more to prevent his smirk from being seen. "I think something is here..." Dean whispered, pretending to sweep his eyes across the ceiling again. After that, he slowly tiptoed over to the short and narrow hallway that provided the motel room's tiny bathroom and dusty closet. He peered down it, pretending to examine the two doors as the cunning glow in his eyes grew brightener. "Oh, yes ... something is most definitely here, Sam." Dean glanced over his shoulder, somehow managing not to crack at the sight of his baby brother's eyes widening in obvious fear.

"N-no there isn't..." Sam stuttered, but there was a note of doubt laced around his voice. Was Dean just trying to scare him like he's done plenty of times before, or was there _really_ an evil spirit in the room with them? Poor Sammy didn't know what to believe.

"Yeah, there is. Don't you hear that noise?" Dean asked as he looked down the slim hall again, pretending that 'the noise' was coming from it. He could feel his sinister grin tugging harder at the corners of his lips, but he continued to hide it the best that he could. "Sammy, there's definitely a monster in here ... and it sounds pretty hungry to me."

"K-knock it off, Dean." Sam nervously pushed himself away from the edge of Bobby's bed and settled in its center, curling his legs up into his stomach. "Y-you heard what Bobby said. You're n-not allowed to s-scare me." Although, it was _a little_ too late for that.

Dean turned around, his eyes practically blazing in evil excitement for what he was about to do. "Who said that you should be _scared_ of this monster?" he asked, finally revealing a sliver of his devious smile. "He's eager to meet you, Sammy-boy ... and I'm afraid that there's nothing strong enough to hold him back. Not even me."

Sam could've sworn that he was seconds away from trembling.

Dean took a single step towards the bed, ignoring how scruffy the carpet felt against his bare toes, "Are you ready to meet the monster, kiddo?" The eldest Winchester couldn't resist letting out a few chuckles as he watched his little brother immediately shake his head. "Well, that's too bad!" Dean exclaimed, right before he released a loud roar and charged across the room. He pounced through the air and tackled Sam down against the bed's floral comforter, earning a squeak from the younger boy in the process.

Sam's head landed perfectly against one of the pillows and Dean easily grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them with little effort above his head.

"Well, well, well," Dean snickered, purposely deepening his voice a little to make him sound like someone else, "look at what I caught here. A little Sammy Winchester!"

"Dean!" Sam couldn't help but giggle a little in amusement. "What are you doing?"

"I'm afraid that Dean's not here at the moment, little Sammy." Dean informed, grinning evilly as he maintained his slightly deepened tone. "Like he told you, _nothing_ was strong enough to prevent me from coming to visit you." At the sight of the fear beginning to return to Sam's face, giving it away that he fully believed that his older brother really _had_ been possessed by a demon, Dean lowered his head and playfully rubbed the tips of their noses together.

"Don't be scared, kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you." Dean promised. He continued the nuzzling until he heard a tiny giggle escape from Sam's mouth. Then, he rose his head again and smirked down at his little brother. "Whoops! With all of this excitement, I almost forgot to introduce myself. You see, little Sammy Winchester, I go by many names. But you can call me..." Dean paused for dramatic effect, "...the Tickle Monster!"

With no hesitation, Sam's adorable eyes shot huge. It finally dawned on him that Dean wasn't _really_ possessed by anything and that there really was no threat to begin with. Dean was just messing around with him; and just like their mother had been, Sammy was _extremely_ ticklish.

Much to the Tickle Monster's delight, his little victim was already attempting to wiggle away; but it was no use. Dean was straddling the smaller boy's waist and he had already developed a much more manly figure, meaning he easily overpowered the nine-year-old.

"Aw, it looks like someone is getting a little squirmy." Dean snickered. He playfully narrowed his eyes. "Do I have a ticklish little nine-year-old in my grasp?"

Sam could feel his dimples already threatening to form as he quickly shook his head.

"Oh, really?" Dean's smirk broadened as he raised his unoccupied hand and held it above his little brother's face, positioning his fingers like claws and wiggling them like a spider. "How come I don't believe that? You should be warned that it's _very_ wrong to lie to the Tickle Monster, you little runt."

At the sight of Dean's teasing fingers, giggles already began to bubble out of Sam's mouth. It was an incredibly adorable sight.

"You know what I do to liars, little buddy?" Dean asked. He lowered his hand down to his brother's tummy and pinched a hold of the hem of his pajama shirt, slowly pulling it up.

Sam sucked his helpless belly in as much as he could, still beaming in anticipation as the cooler air greeted his sensitive skin.

"Liars get tickled!" And with that, Dean let out another playful roar and attacked Sammy's soft belly with his wiggling fingers.

"EEK!" The younger Winchester squealed, right before bursting into an adorable fit of giggles. "Nohohoho! Deeehehehehe!"

"Aww, what's the matter, squirt? You can't handle a wittle tummy twickle?" Dean asked. He playfully ran his index finger around Sam's bellybutton, earning another shriek of laughter from the little boy. "Oh, what's this? Did the Tickle Monster _already_ find a sweet spot?"

"Nohohohoho h-heehehehehe d-didn't!" Sam giggled hysterically, trying his hardest to pull his arms down to protect his stomach; but it was no use. Dean had his hands perfectly secured.

"Oh, yes he did!" Dean sang, purposely stretching his words out as he ran repeatedly traced the outline of Sammy's bellybutton with his fingertip. "Coochie coochie coo, little Sammy. Who's got a ticklish little bellybutton?"

"Deehehehe! Plehehehehease!" The youngest Winchester continued to wiggle like a worm on a hook. "Dohohohohon't!"

"Sorry, pipsqueak, but Dean isn't here. Nobody can save you from my clutches." Smirking from ear-to-ear, Dean cackled evilly and plunged his finger into the cute innie, sinking it in as far as it could go and swirling it around.

"AHH! NOHOHOHOHOHO!" Sam's laughter erupted out of him like a volcano, instantly warming Dean's heart. "STHOHOHOHOP!"

"Stop?" Dean gasped in mock astonishment and pulled his finger out of his little brother's navel, only so he could start vibrating his fist against it like a knuckle sandwich. Out of reflex, Sam threw his head back against the softness of the pillow and arched his back as much as he could, screeching hysterically. "I'm afraid that we can't stop now, little Sammy. We're just getting started!" Dean snickered, causing his Tickle Monster voice to falter just a little bit. He skittered his fingertips across the tinier boy's stomach, stroking the rim of his navel a few more times before he started treating the defenseless belly like it was a drum. Sam was reduced to chuckles once again, but after a couple of seconds of patting, Dean decided to run his blunt fingernails up to his younger brother's ribs.

"What about here, Sammy?" Clearly teasing, Dean rested all five of his fingers on one of Sam's lower ribs and waited with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Do you have ticklish ribbies?"

Sam giggled a little, regaining some air as he replied, "Maybe." By this point, his dimples were on full display from him grinning so widely - and Dean wanted nothing more than to savor that sweet and innocent smile for a couple of more minutes.

"Maybe, huh?" Dean raised an eyebrow in fake curiosity and grinned. "Well, let me check!" Without waiting for another second to go to waste, the eldest Winchester struck, skittering his nails across the younger hunter's ribs and taking his precious time to dig his fingers as far as they could go between the sensitive spaces. "One little ribs, two little ribs, three little ribs..." Dean chuckled, right before he knead his fingers deeply into his younger brother's ribcage. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"NOOO! OHHH NOHOHOHOHO! NOO COUNTING!" Sam screamed, beginning to turn pink from laughing so hard. "DEEHEHE! NOHOHOHOHOT MY RHIHIHIHIBIEES! PLHEHEHEHEEASE!" He clenched his eyes shut and trashed around, causing his pajama pants to ride down a little and expose his hipbones. Noticing this, Dean's sinister smile expanded.

"All right, kiddo. I'll make a deal with you." Dean slowed the tickling down on his little brother's ribs, but didn't stop.

"Whahahahat ihihis it?" Sammy giggled, watching as the older hunter playfully narrowed his eyes at him again.

"I'll stop tickling your ribs _if..._ " The oldest Winchester paused, right before he dove his free hand down to Sam's hips and took turns screwing his thumb into both bones. "I get to tickle your scrawny little hips instead!"

Sam's eyes immediately shot bigger than ever before, looking like they were on the verge of exploding out of his head. "EEEEK!" The nine-year-old bucked and kicked his feet against the mattress in a miserable attempt to get Dean to stop, "NOHOHOHOHO FHAHAHAHAIR!"

Dean winked at him, "All is fair when it comes to the Tickle Monster, Sammy. It looks like your hips are another sweet spot, huh?" The younger Winchester only screeched in response, causing Dean to snicker in satisfaction as he continued to poke and pinch Sam's hipbones for another ten seconds. Although, in the mind of Sammy, it felt more like ten _long_ years. His tears were starting to rain down his intensely blushing face and his lungs were screaming for oxygen; but all he could do was lie there and take the tickling, hoping and praying that it was almost over.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, practically smirking from ear-to-ear as he watched the small child beneath him catch his breath, "you know what I'm in the mood for?"

"W-what?" The nine-year-old might've wanted the torture to end, but he still found all of it amusing. Whenever John was around, Dean was usually busy helping him take care of the Impala or 'the family business'. In fact, the most time Sam ever spent with his older brother was when the two of them were doing chores. So, Sammy thought that it was a lot of fun to have Dean all to himself - whether he admitted it or not.

Dean lowered his face so it could be closer to his little brother's, and he hissed in an incredibly rare and bubbly tone, "Raspberries!"

Just at the sound of the word, Sammy couldn't help but release an adorable squeal, "Noo! Not raspberries!" He tugged eagerly at his captivated wrists, but they were still trapped above his head.

"Oh, yes! Raspberries! And I know _exactly_ where to put them!" Dean staged another evil laugh, right before he drew in a deep breath and leaned his head in towards one of Sam's armpits. Then, as soon as he planted his lips against the smooth skin, the oldest Winchester didn't think twice before blowing all of the air out and repeating the process.

"AHHHHHH!" Sam screamed louder than any of his previous screams and flung his head back again, cracking up from the insanely ticklish vibrations. "DEEEEEEHEHE! NOHOHOHOHOOT T-T-THERE!"

"Aww, not here? Too bad, so sad. Poor wittle Sammy-boy." Dean chuckled, right before he drew in another deep breath and blew it out in the opposite pit. At the same time, he scribbled circles and other random shapes around in the nine-year-old's other hallow with his torturous nails. "He's left all defenseless with nowhere to run and nobody to turn to for help, meaning that I get to enjoy tickling the hell out of these adorable little armpits of his for as long as I want."

Sam was _really_ wishing by this point that he had put on his Hulk pajamas instead of his Batman. The Hulk ones would've done a hell of a lot better job at protecting his armpits - clearly another one of the nine-year-old's sweet spots - from at least some of the tickle torture. Plus, what made the raspberries even _worse_ was the fact that Dean had a light, but very patchy stubble that he hadn't bothered to shave yet. That was something else that he got from their old man - the idea to put off shaving until it was absolutely necessary.

"S-STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIT!" Sam squealed, just as Dean dug his nails a little deeper into his one pit and blew another raspberry into the other. "JHEHEHERK!"

"Make me!" Dean snickered, right before he muttered under his breath, "Cute little ticklish bitch." Then, while drumming his fingers against one of his little brother's hallows, the eldest Winchester shifted his head a little to the side and started to blow a string of shorter and quicker raspberries against the crook of Sam's neck.

The nine-year-old's laughter lessened, but continued to bubble out of him in sweet giggles that were music to his brother's ears. Dean knew that Sam's neck wasn't as sensitive as all of his other ticklish spots, which was why he had moved there in the first place. He was giving Sammy another breather, which the younger boy was taking while basking in the comforting scents of his older brother's cologne and shampoo.

Sam relaxed his eyes shut for a moment, still showing off his dimples and giggling, "T-thahat was e-evheheil, Deanie."

"Actually, that was just the Tickle Monster being mean." Dean remarked. The devilish glint returned to his eyes, but this time, it was a hell of a lot brighter. "What I'm _about_ to do is going to be downright evil." Before Sammy could see it coming, his older brother released his wrists, hopped off from his waist, and flipped him over onto his stomach. The younger boy instantly released a squeak, but before he could attempt scrambling away, Dean climbed back up on top of him. Except this time, he was facing Sammy's little feet - his worst ticklish spot of them all. The last time Dean could remember giving them a good tickle was months previously, in which the two of them were fighting over the remote and while Sam attempted to use the puppy dog eyes, Dean tickled his feet until he caved and handed it over.

"Deee, nooo!" Sam exclaimed, already beaming at the thought of his feet getting touched. "Not my feeties! Anywhere but there!"

Grinning widely and mischievously, Dean grabbed both of Sam's ankles and pinned them down against the mattress. "Sorry, Sammy, but the Tickle Monster gets to tickle his victims wherever he wants. No backseat ticklers are allowed." The eldest Winchester then hooked his fingers like claws, hovering them inches above his kid brother's vulnerable feet. "Let this be a lesson to you, little man: the next time Bobby tells you to put socks on, listen to him."

"Dehehehean! AHHHHHHHH!" At the feeling of Dean's nails scratching over his arches, Sam's laughter reached an entirely different level. He immediately started to try wiggling away, grabbing fistfuls of the floral sheets and pulling as hard as he could; but it was pointless. He was trapped. "NOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! DEEEHEHEE, STAHAHAHAHAP! IHIHIHIHIT T-T-TICKLES!"

"Aww, look at those adorable little toes squirm!" Dean - while flashing an ear-to-ear smile - dug his fingers between all ten of Sam's digits and scratched at the skin that was between them, making the younger Winchester scream even _louder._ "Coochie coochie coo, Sammy-boy! Who's a ticklish little hunter?" Dean then started to dance his fingers across the balls of the captivated feet, snickering in a mixture of amusement and delight. He absolutely loved this - being able to spend time with his little brother without having to be pulled away for assignments. And Dean knew that he was never going to forget this moment.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHI AHAHAMMMM!" By this point, Sam's laughter had become silent and tears were flowing down his face like hundreds of individual waterfalls - but Dean didn't stop just yet. He skittered his nails down the middle of the helpless flesh and then stroked them across Sammy's heels, right before he took the time to wiggle each of Sam's bubble-shaped toes one at a time.

"And who is the greatest big brother in the whole wide world?" Dean asked, right before he leaned down and started planting a trail of kisses along both of the delicate, squirming soles. He also couldn't resist nibbling a little at Sammy's arches, clearly having a blast.

"YOHOHOHOHOU AHAHAHREEE!" Sam managed to squeal out, right before he started falling into silent laughter again. He buried his face deeply into the floral comforter, instantly wetting it with his tears. "IHIHIHIHIHIHI CHAHAHANAN'T BREATHEHEHEHEHE! DEEEE! PLHEHEHEHEASE! STHAHAHAP!"

"Ohh ... _all right,_ Sammy." With a phony sigh of disappointment, Dean stopped his madly dancing fingers and climbed off from his little brother; but not before planting two more kisses against his adorable feet. "I think the Tickle Monster has put you through enough torture tonight."

Heaving hard, Sam lifted his face out from the bed and flopped over onto his back. A few more strings of giggles escaped from his lips as he stared up at the ceiling, panting like tomorrow didn't exist as he wiped the tear streaks away from his cheeks. Dean couldn't help but smirk in amusement, making a mental note to create a list of jokes about everything that had just happened.

The eldest Winchester ruffled Sam's hair up, "Feeling better, little buddy?" He then gently stroked away the final teardrop from Sam's face with his thumb, secretly finding his flushed face quite hilarious.

Sam continued to catch his breath, smiling adorably as he replied, "Yeah ... thanks for summoning the Tickle Monster, De. That was actually a lot of..." A deep yawn cut the nine-year-old off, "...fun."

Dean chuckled, right before he scooped his little brother up into his arms and held him close to his chest, "It was my pleasure, squirt. It's my job to make sure that you are happy no matter what."

Sam rested his head against the soft cotton of Dean's shirt and spoke through another yawn, "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy-boy." Dean planted a kiss against the little boy's forehead, grinning sleepily. "And I always will."

* * *

 **A/N: The end. :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. It was a lot of fun to write.**

 **Please review! Feel free to post your thoughts in the reviews or you can PM them to me. :) :)**

 **Thanks again, everyone! You are all awesome!**

 **Until next time, happy reading and writing to you all. God bless. :D :D :) :)**


End file.
